The What If Story
by A Girl Heading Nowhere
Summary: A series of related oneshots about the life of Elia and Rhaegar's three children as they are smuggled to Dragonstone before the Sack of King's Landing.
1. Chapter 1

**THE NEW LIFE**

A/N : The words are mine but the idea is actually Arianna Le Fay's. So huge shout out to her! Thanks a lot for giving me this idea!

A series of oneshot where instead of Dany and Viserys, Elia and Rhaegar's children escape. Just for this story, Aegon and Visenya actually love each other but nobody else knows about it, not even Rhaenys.

I.

Visenya turns ten-and-a-two when Illyrio Mopatis announces the coming of the Dothraki hoard to claim a bride. They have been living in Pentos for close to eleven years now. Her, her brother Aegon and her sister Rhaenys. So when Illyrio announces such a thing, she knows it is important. He always tells them about important events.

"When is he arriving?", her brother Aegon asks as he bites into his food.

"In a little over a week.", Illyrio replies and then turns to Rhaenys to continue, "We will have a dress of Myrish lace prepared for you by then, my Princess."

Later than night when she sleeps beside Aegon she asks him, "Will Rhaenys be married to a Dothraki rider?"

Aegon turns to his side, his thumb tracing patterns on her hips. "Not just any rider, a Khal. A Khal with a huge army at his back. You will see, my love, he will give us an army and we will take back our home. I will become King and you shall be my Queen. Dragons will rule Westeros again."

Visenya does not even know what home is. All she remembers is her time at Pentos. Of course, Rhaenys has told her of how she was born in Dragonstone, how their mother was heavy with Visenya as she, Rhaenys and Aegon were smuggled out by their grandmother to Dragonstone. Their mother died shortly after Visenya was born and so Visenya had never even been in King's Landing. She had never even been home, how was she to know what it even looked like.

II.

The Dothraki khalasar had arrived and the Khal had accepted his bride. So now Rhaenys sat at her wedding ceremony as one man killed another.

"A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair.", Illyrio whispers to her brother, Aegon, and laughs like he made a joke. Rhaenys considers Visenya lucky for she is not attending this wedding.

She looks around at all these Dothraki men and women and feels as out of place as possible. They are all vile and brutes. Something a Princess never is. But she is not exactly a Princess now. Not anymore. Now she is the wife of a Khal, a Khaleesi as people are referring to her now.

Illyrio finally comes forward, two men carrying a locked chest behind him. The men put the chest down beside Illyrio and he finally speaks, "A wedding gift, my Khaleesi." as he opens the chest.

Inside the chest are three oval structures she has never seen before. "What are they?", she asks with wonder because she has been presented with something so beautiful.

"Dragon's eggs, from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai," said Illyrio. "The eons have turned them to stone, yet still they burn bright with beauty."

Rhaenys nods at him and smiles as a token of her thanks. It is true. These stones still burn bright with beauty.

Her own husband gives her a beautiful white mare and she names it Balerion, remembering the cat she had as a child.

When the wedding finally ends, Rhaenys looks at her new husband, copper-skinned, black -haired and dark eyes. More than a decade older than her and really muscular against her thin frame but she is not afraid. She has taken care of her siblings since she was barely five. She is the dragon's daughter. She will never fear a Khal and so she walks bravely for her bedding and stares her husband right in the eye even as she cries. What surprises her is that rather than tearing her clothes and doing as he pleases, her husband wipes away her tears gently. He does not even touch her after that. At least not that night.

III.

Visenya makes her way into Rhaenys' tent for a talk at night and discovers that nobody is there. She decides to wait for her sister to come and spends time looking around the tent. It isn't anything extravagant, which isn't surprising, Dothraki are not known to live in luxury and so the enchanting dragon eggs stick out like sore thumb. Visenya was not there for the wedding, under her brother's command, but she had heard about it.

She finally approaches them and lifts one as pale cream in colour as her skin with streaks of gold. It is a big egg, so huge that she has to use both hands to just lift it. Heavier than it looked, the egg feels hot under her touch.

"Visenya.", her sister calls out from the entrance of the tent and Visenya whips her head around quickly putting down the egg. "Sorry-", she begins meekly, "I was just admiring them."

"It is alright.", her sister answers as she makes her way to Visenya to stand by her side and admire the eggs. "They are beautiful aren't they?", Rhaenys asks her and she simply nods in reply.

"Do you think they will ever hatch?", she asks her elder sister.

"I highly doubt it. They have been petrified for so long and are so cold to touch."

At this reply Visenya's surprised. "What are you saying? They are so warm.", she objects to her sister's observation.

Rhaenys turns to her with a look of disbelief and just as she is about to say something to Visenya, Khal Drogo enters the tent. Visenya has always been scared of him and so she quickly looks down on the ground. But Rhaenys greets the man with a smile and he smiles back in return. She wonders if they love each other just as much as she loves Aegon.

IV.

Rhaenys announces to her husband that she is with child and in Vaes Dothrak the women of the dosh khaleen proclaim that the unborn son shall be the stallion who mounts the world. She claims to the entire Vaes Dothrak that the child shall be called Rhaego, for her father and husband.

Two days later, she and her unborn child are attacked. It is Aegon that comes to her rescue and Visenya who looks after her immediately after the attack. But Drogo's anger knows no bound and so when they are alone in night, he asks her what she wants. He asks her to name anything she wants and he will give it to her.

She simply asks him to claim the Iron Throne for her brother. She has full plans. Her brother will rule Westeros as King. She will claim the seat of Dragonstone for her son and Visenya's son would inherit Summerhall. Dragons would rule like they had for centuries. The King of Westeros, the Prince of Dragonstone, the Prince of Summerhall - all Targaryen seats would be retaken and all the others would bow down to them, would bend their knees to them and they in return would break the lot. The others shall be bowed,bent and broken. Rhaenys will see to it. Drogo agrees and it heartens her deeply because the Dothraki do not ride ships. They never have but for her, for her the khalasar will. Rhaenys has never felt more powerful.

The following morning, Drogo claims in front of one and all that the Iron Throne will be his gift to Aegon because saved his Khaleesi. Aegon and Visenya understand just a little of Drogo's words but Rhaenys understands it completely. A Khal's wife, the Khaleesi of the khalasar, she stands beside her husband and looks down on the hoard because she is the Khaleesi who has made all this happen. She is not a Queen, but she is more powerful than a Queen can ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I.

Visenya is as scared as Rhaenys at the moment though definitely in a lot less pain (literally no pain). Another scream erupts from her sister's lips as her grip hardens on her sister's hand. Childbirth is painful, extremely so and Visenya prays that things end well, that Rhaenys comes out of it elderly woman is the one delivering the baby, a son it is believed, and the only problem Visenya has with the old lady is that she keeps speaking in Dothraki. While Rhaenys is excelled in the language, Visenya is quite a novice and so only understands certain words in between.

The birth lasts for long, so long that noon had turned to dusk before the first cry of the baby is heard. Rhaenys is spent through the process and only half-conscious. That is a bad sign and so Visenya starts whispering to her sister about how beautiful the newborn, her son, is. She is handed her nephew and Visenya notices Rhaenys in the boy, Rhaego. Small tufts of dark hair, olive-skinned, little button nose. The elderly woman who has delivered the boy is working on stopping Rhaenys from bleeding herself to death. The two other ladies, from the looks of it they are only little older than Rhaenys, are clamouring over the baby, talking about how like his father the child is.

"They have it all wrong, sweet sister.", she informs her sister about the two girls, "He looks just like you. So like you."

Her sister weakly asks to hold the boy and Visenya readily gives her the child. "Rhaego, the Stallion who mounts the world, the Prince of Dragonstone. Rhaego Targaryen.", her sister claims to all the females around them and at that instant the dragon-born finally opens his eyes. Eyes like his mother. Rhaenys hands her son back to Visenya and Visenya treasures her first nephew.

"Promise me-", Rhaenys begins, "Promise me you will take care of him Visenya. My son will be the Prince of Dragonstone, a Targaryen Khal, the most abled man in the world. My warrior Prince. Promise me you will make it happen, Visenya. Promise me you will take him home. Promise me, Visenya."

With those words, Rhaenys Targaryen breathes her last breath and Visenya is left clutching her nephew as Aegon and Drogo stand at the opening of the tent. Visenya does not know what to do. She is lost without her elder sister.

II.

Aegon is sitting with Jorah Mormont and Khal Drogo as Visenya sits with Rhaego in her lap. She has barely let that baby away from her sight. Aegon feels sad too, the death of his sister has affected him too but right now his duty calls. So he sits and discusses with his good-brother about conquering Westeros. After all, he had been promised the Iron Throne in return for Drogo's bride. For the first time in life, Aegon finds Drogo to be the mute spectator who readily agrees to every proposal. The only input Visenya gives in the conversation is that Rhaego shall inherit the seat of Dragonstone. Aegon objects because Dragonstone is the seat of the heir, the son of the King and therefore shall belong to Aegon's firstborn. The hiss in which she replies that Rhaego will get the seat leaves no room for discussion.

The day of the funeral dawns on grey and cloudy and Aegon wonders if the Gods are as upset as Visenya, Aegon and Drogo. As Rhaenys' body is laid on the logs of wood, Visenya walks away and comes back with the chest of dragon eggs. Since Rhaenys' death, Visenya has been fascinated with the dragon eggs, staring at them too long, placing them in the fire hoping they will hatch. Today, it appears, Visenya has finally reached her peak of crazy obsession.

"What are you doing?", he asks her the moment she is close enough to hear him.

"What needs to be done.", she answers mysteriously before placing the dragon eggs and turning towards Drogo and speaking in Dothraki, "Go on. Light it."

Aegon watches dumbfounded as Drogo lights the pyre and Visenya instead of walking away, just stands there. She stands alone beside Rhaenys' body, three dragons eggs at her feet, as fire spreads around her. He is as shocked as others, fear gripping him that he does not even stop her. Or so he thinks. He feels the hands gripping his arms and hears shouting he recognises as his own later on.

A whole night he sits by the fire, watching the embers die down, waiting for the moment he can finally reach Visenya. He loves both Rhaenys and Visenya but they are different kinds of love. Rhaenys was all strong, the elder sibling who was willing to sacrifice everything for Aegon and Visenya. Simply put, Aegon respected Rhaenys and loved her the way a brother must love his sister. Visenya was the exact opposite. Soft, kind, loving Visenya who had first kissed him behind the lemon tree at Illyrio's place. And now, now he had lost them both. A sister and a lover.

Until dawn comes and Visenya emerges from the fire unharmed apart from her burnt hair and dress. Even more surprising are the three creatures, dragons, that cling to her. Two in her arms (one black and red while another green and bronze) and one creamy white dragon resting on her shoulder. He stands still an watches as the Dothraki khalasar around him go down on their knees and bow down to his sister. He too follows suit.

III.

Visenya decides to name the creamy white dragon "Eliazar" for the mother she has never known and Aegon names the black dragon "Rhaegal" for their father. Her brother has already formed some form of a bond with Rhaegal but the third dragon, named "Rhae" for her sister has no rider yet. Visenya contemplates on it for a little while until she finally plucks the courage to approach Drogo herself and tell him in Dothraki, "Your son is a dragon born, a warrior who shall mount a dragon and conquer Westeros. A Stallion he may be but I promised Rhaenys that Rhaego shall be a prince, the Prince of Dragonstone and I shall make sure he gets his seat, with fire and with blood."

She leaves before Drogo can reply but the newfound courage is exhilarating. Because for the first time in her life, others look at her like she is an individual, someone who is not Aegon's sister or the Khaleesi's sister or the Mad King's granddaughter. For the first time she is Visenya Targaryen, the Unburnt, the Mother of Dragons.

She has lost her hair but not her brother's love. Aegon has not taken her maidenhead yet. They sleep together, have done so since she was eleven and Aegon had whispered that she would be his Queen, but they have always slept with layers of clothes separating them. But the birth of dragons makes Aegon more passionate. His kisses are like fire, his hands leave goosebumps in their wake but Aegon is yet to break her.

"Dracarys", she whispers as Eliazar burns the meat she offers. It had taken them time but she and Aegon had finally discovered how to feed their dragons. It was to be expected that the dragons of Old Valyria would respond to only High Valyrian. That knowledge had made Visenya determined to learn High Valyrian better.

They travel far and wide until they reach the city of Qarth where they stay as honoured guests in the palatial home of Xaro. It is there that she learns of the death of Robert Baratheon, the Usurper and the war that is known as "War of the Five Kings". Drago and Aegon try to seek out Qartheen allies who would provide them with aid in conquering Westeros, but it swiftly becomes clear that the merchants of Qarth are only interested in obtaining the dragons.

Late in night, she whispers to her brother, "Perhaps we are going about it wrong."

Her brother turns to her and asks, "Whatever do you mean?"

"There may or may not be Targaryen supporters awaiting our return but surely Dorne will welcome us. Our mother was the a Martell, the Princess of Dorne. Surely, Dorne will support us."

Her brother simply shrugs and beckons her to bed. That night as Aegon sleeps soundly beside her, Visenya wonders what life would have been like if they had been in Dorne at the end of the Usurper's rebellion. She would have been a Princess in every form of the word, grown up in a place she could call home.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 ** _A huge shout out to Anon (Guest) for standing up for my work and encouraging me to write!_**

I.

They had all followed the red comet that had appeared in the sky following the hatching of her dragons and it had led them to an ancient abandoned city and from then they had gone to Qarth. Yet they were nowhere close to securing the Seven Kingdoms. Visenya truly has no desire for it. She is just happy with going back to Pentos but her brother wants the Iron Throne and she had promised her dying sister that Rhaego would be a Prince. So she goes to Pyat Pree for help who in turns asks her to seek out the Undying ones. She does not tell Aegon that she is going and she goes to the House of the Undying against the wishes of Ser Jorah. The only companion she takes is Eliazar.

The House of the Undying is also called the Palace of Dust and upon sighting it Visenya understands why. Even Eliazar is disquieted by the sight of it. But Visenya decides to be brave because this could probably lead them to Westeros. So she takes the arm of Pyat Pree and lets him lead her inside. She is made to drink the shade of the evening, a blue liquid with an extremely foul smell but one which will supposedly help her see and hear the truth.

As she starts walking into the building Visenya notices many visions. In one room, a beautiful woman sprawled naked on the floor while four little men crawled over her...One was pumping between her thighs. Another savaged her breasts, worrying at the nipples with his red wet mouth, tearing and chewing. Farther on she came upon a feast of corpses. Savagely slaughtered, the feasters lay strewn across overturned chairs and hacked trestle tables, asprawl in pools of congealing blood. Some had lost limbs, even heads. Savaged limbs clutched bloody cups, wooden spoons, roast fowl, heels of bread. On a throne above them sat a dead man with the head of a wolf. He wore an iron crown and held a leg of lamb in one hand as a king might hold a sceptre, and his eyes followed her with mute appeal. Beyond loomed a cavernous stone hall, the largest she had seen. The skulls of dead dragons looked down from its walls. Upon a towering barbed throne sat an old man in rich robes, an old man with dark eyes and long silver-gray hair. "Let him be king over charred bones and cooked meat," he said to a man below him. "Let him be the king of ashes."

Another vision she sees is of a man, woman and child. The man had her brother's hair, but he was taller, and his eyes were a darker shade of indigo. "Aegon," he said to a woman, who looks so much like Rhaenys, nursing a newborn babe in a great wooden bed. "What better name for a king?"

"Will you make a song for him?" the woman asked.

"He has a song," the man replied. "He is the prince that was promised, and his is the song of ice and fire." He looked up when he said it and his eyes met Visenya, and it seemed as if he saw her standing there beyond the door.

"There must be one more," he said, though whether he was speaking to her or the woman in bed she could not say. "The dragon has three heads."

When Pyat Pree tells her that the vision is over, Visenya heaves a deep breath. Because she suddenly realises that the last vision, the man and the woman she saw are nobody else but her parents. After all, they named their son Aegon, the name of her brother.

As she reaches the chambers of the Undying, she hears whispers. _"…mother of dragons...child of three...three heads has the dragon...mother of dragons...child of storm…"_

She tries to find the source of these voices but she can't and suddenly she sees another vision. A tall lord with copper-gold skin and purple eyes stood beneath the banner of a fiery stallion, a burning city behind him. Rubies flew like drops of blood from the chest of a dying prince, and he sank to his knees in the water and with his last breath murmured a woman's name...mother of dragons...daughter of death…

Three more visions she sees that of a blue-eyed king, who cast no shadow, as he raises a red sword in his hand, a blue flower growing from a chink in a wall of ice, and filled the air with sweetness and ten thousand slaves lifted bloodstained hands as she raced by on her horse, riding like the wind. "Mother!" they cried. "Mother, Mother!"

II.

She had escaped from the House of the Undying and destroyed it. But that had only made the people of Qarth turn against them. The only one to help them is Quaithe, who tells them they must travel east before they travel west. It is when she and Ser Jorah seek a passage out of Qarth that they receive two new men in their service, Strong Belwas, a eunuch and former pit fighter, and Arstan Whitebeard, an older Westerosi man serving as Belwas' squire. They claim to be agents sent by Illyrio Mopatis with three ships to escort Aegon, Visenya and their party back to Pentos. Visenya takes them to Aegon who claims the three ships and their cargo for his own, renaming them Balerion, Vhagar and Meraxes, for the three dragons of Aegon, the Conqueror and his sister-wives.

Several days into the trip, Ser Jorah Mormont manages to convince Aegon to go to Astapor, one of the great slave cities of Slaver's Bay, to purchase Unsullied so he can return to Illyrio with an army at his back. As they reach Astapor, Visenya finally speaks of the events that have been worrying her for long.

"Aegon.", she calls out to her brother who simply replies with a 'hmm'.

"What do you know of the Prince that was Promised?", she asks.

At this, her brother turns towards her, "What are you talking about?"

"In the House of the Undying, I saw you Aegon. I saw mother and father… and you. Father said you are the Prince that was Promised.", she answers her brother and is relieved to have shared this piece of information with him.

"Maybe he meant as an heir, you know. Our father was to be King and I would have been the Prince born as his heir.", her brother answers weakly and she thinks that maybe he is right but a large part of her disagrees.

III.

After buying the Unsullied and freeing them (Visenya makes sure it happens), their retinue moves to Yunkai and finally Meereen. Meereen brings a lot of changes. Her dragons are getting out of control and so Aegon has them all locked up, Ser Jorah has been exiled for his service to the Usurper and Whitebeard has revealed himself to be Ser Barristan Selmy. She talks to Ser Selmy a lot, because he has not only served her grandsire but his father before him too.

"And my mother?", Visenya asks him, continuing their conversation. "Why did my father not give her the crown? Did she… Were they unhappy? Was she a bad person?"

"The Princess Elia was a good and gracious lady, with a kind heart and quick wit, Your Grace, though her health was ever delicate. I know that Prince Rhaegar was quite fond of your mother.", Ser Barristan answers, just as he always has.

"Does anybody remember her? Or do they merely sing songs of my father with the Stark girl?"

The sigh that leaves Ser Selmy is all the answer she needs. Nobody remembers her mother. And she wonders if the Seven Kingdoms even remember her father, her ancestors. Illyrio always said that the people were waiting for the Targaryen return, stitching flags with dragons upon them. Today Visenya realises that they were all lies. Nothing but lies. So she talks to Aegon that night.

"I don't think we should go back. To Westeros, I mean.", Visenya speaks through the screen behind which she changes clothes."

Her brother, affronted, replies, "What do you mean? Are you mad? We have to go back. Westeros is our home. The throne is my right and Kingship is my duty."

Visenya moves around the screen and moves to lie in bed. "How do you plan on doing it all? The Usurper's son sits on the throne. Nobody is awaiting our return. And I think you lost the right to the throne upon our father and grandsire's deaths!"

One of the Dothraki maid, Visenya thinks she is called Irri, enters and states that Rhaego is fussy again and so Visenya leaves to tend to her nephew.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I.

The arrival of Quentyn Martell to Meereen is a big matter. He appears before them and states that Dorne has terms of alliance prepared. Visenya Targaryen as Quentyn's bride in exchange for an alliance with Dorne.

Aegon sends everybody out of the throne room except Visenya.

"He cannot be asking this of us!", Aegon burns with fury.

"Why not? Isn't this how alliances are formed? Rhaenys for Dothraki and me for Dorne." Visenya has started to treat her brother with cold respect. Aegon claims to love her but ever since the night she told him that he had lost the right to rule, his love doesn't burn the same way.

"That was different. That was Rhaenys. This is you.", Aegon states as he rises from his seat.

Visenya does not reply because she can really see no difference. Honestly, even Visenya does not know what is happening around them. The only reason Visenya had wanted the Seven Kingdoms was so that Rhaego could become the Prince that Rhaenys desired but Visenya knows now that nobody is waiting for the Targaryen return and so she wants to stay in Meereen. But she does want to fulfil the promise she made to Rhaenys.

"Are you in support of this?", Aegon asks as he bends down before her.

"If you want the throne then yes." She loves Aegon enough to make such a sacrifice.

"And of us? You are to be my Queen." , he pleads.

"I guess I am content being a Princess.", she answers.

"But I love you!"

"But you love the throne more!", she exclaims. If he didn't, he would have not continued this quest for the Iron Throne.

"I cannot allow this. He can take any bride but you.", he answers harshly. Visenya has heard tales of her grandsire from Ser Selmy, of how he was infact mad. Right now, she wonders, if this is how the madness began. The flash of anger in Aegon's eyes, the harsh tone, the family history of madness as well. It all fits in.

"And who will he take for a bride? Dorne does not want any random bride, they want a Targaryen bride. One who is related to you." Politics is something Visenya has been trying to learn and understanding what Dorne wants makes Visenya realise that she is actually doing a good job.

Aegon stares at her long and hard and finally speaks, "Let him be our guest for a while. We shall see."

II.

It takes three weeks and the arrival of Tyrion Lannister (he is received with a bow at his head and Jorah Mormont in tow) before Aegon agrees to marry Visenya and Quentyn. Funnily enough, it is a Lannister who comes to her the night of her betrothal.

"Are you well?", Tyrion asks as he enters her room (without invitation), sits at the table and fills a glass of wine.

Visenya turns to him to study the man. A dwarf with stubby legs, mismatched eyes of green and black, and a mixture of pale blond and black hair and most off his nose gone. A horrid being to look at but one of the cleverest men Visenya has ever met.

"I do not know what you talk of, my Lord.", she answers simply.

Tyrion smirks, "Who are you trying to fool, my dear? I have seen you and your brother long enough to know the truth. I think it is a good thing you are marrying the Martell boy. You are not fit to be a Queen."

"Are you trying to insult me?", she asks affronted.

"Quite the opposite actually. I have only ever met one Queen- my sister. You can never be as cruel as her. And funnily enough, only cruel Queens outlive their silly Kings. You are just not fit for a Queen. I think you should be happy being a Princess." He finishes the last of his wine and walks out without a goodbye.

III.

"Dorne is sending ships for us. It appears that the Tyrells have joined up with the Martells.", Aegon tells them all as they sit in the room. Tyrion Lannister, Khal Drogo (who understands very little of their language even now), his sister Visenya, Quentyn Martell, Ser Archibald Yronwood, Ser Gerris Drinkwater (both companions of the Martell Prince), Ser Selmy and Jorah Mormont are all present and as Aegon looks around at them, he sees his small council.

"Wonderful. Dragons. Ships. Dothraki. Unsullied. All I need is a flagon of wine and my sister's head on a plate and I shall die a happy man!", Tyrion Lannister, a drunk Tyrion Lannister, speaks up.

"Your Grace-" Ser Barristan interrupts before Aegon can say another word, "I believe we shall need more support. The North still remains independent and the Lannisters command a big army."

"And you think an army of mortal men can stand against dragons? The seven Kingdoms bent their knees to us before, they shall do so again.", Aegon proudly replies.

"Six actually.", Martell Prince speaks up. "Dorne never bent its knee to dragons. Even dragons bowed down to our sun."

Aegon simply hates the boy now. Not only is he Visenya's betrothed, he also has the nerve to remind Aegon of such a silly little fact.

"And yet we ruled over you.", Aegon states challengingly.

"Only by marriage.", Quentyn retorts.

"I didn't know we were here to have this silly discussion of who is better between the two of you.", Visenya speaks up and Aegon detects irritation in her voice.

"Of course not. Forgive us men.", Quentyn answers and smiles at Visenya.

Internally Aegon has already murdered the fool a hundred times and really he is just waiting for the Throne to be secured before having the boy murdered and calling it an accident. The counts goes up to hundred and one when Visenya smiles back at the simpering Prince.

"And what of Meereen, Your Grace?", Ser Jorah asks.

"What of it?" Aegon really has no idea what the man is speaking of.

"When you leave who will rule Meereen?", Ser Jorah elaborates.

"I would give our wonderful Prince Quentyn the chance but I highly doubt he would be suitable for such a big responsibility.", Aegon taunts, glad of any moment to belittle the fool in front of him.

"I have been brought up being taught how to rule Dorne as its Prince, Your Grace." The prissy Prince answers.

"Perhaps. But do you not have an elder sister who shall rule Dorne after your father?", Aegon asks smirking at that little fool.

"Maybe. Maybe not." The cutting smile Quentyn gives in reply makes Aegon tick.

"Leave. All of you. Now.", Aegon speaks up, highly irritated by the fool who is actually younger than him but talks like an older man.

"What do you think you are doing?" a female voice asks and that's when Aegon realises that everybody but Visenya had left. Oh bother. He was not looking forward to this.


End file.
